One mobile phone can merely control one light or limited multiple lights in existing smart light technologies, if other lights need to be controlled, the connecting light must be disconnected, the current APP interface must be exit, and the connection of other lights will be realized, which is trouble to operate.
Besides, the existing bluetooth technical scheme cannot realize group control, that is, multiple lights cannot be controlled simultaneously. The control of multiple lights can only be realized by connection one by one or simultaneous connection and time-sharing control, however, simultaneous connection and time-sharing control will result in delayed control. And if different lights need to be switched, the current light need to be disconnected, and the target control light need to be connected again.
However, after realization of group function, it will face a problem of light group information sharing, the existing bluetooth technical scheme does not take it into consideration, so data synchronism of light group in different mobile phones cannot be realized. If data is out of sync, other mobile phones cannot correctly and effectively control lights after grouping of some mobile phone.